Dance Dance Romance-Off!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After a round of a dancing game, Twister and Reggie sign up for a dance video game competition... and while the training and work get a little frustrating due to Otto wanting the prize money, these two slowly start to fall for each other whenever they're alone together! Will these two dancers win? Twister x Reggie
1. Entering The New Competition

I think it's time for a new Rocket Power story! Even though I haven't written one in a while, I figured it would be around time I wrote another one. Even though it was a product of its time... I will admit, Rocket Power is a bit of a guilty pleasure, so... nevertheless, it's time to write a new story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was yet another day of summer. The beaches were filled, the people on the beach were having fun, whether it be having a summer barbecue, relaxing in the sand, swimming... or... surfing!

"Come on, Twist! Make sure to catch my good side!" A voice yelled as four kids were surfing on their surfboards. The first kid who gave a shout was a ten year old boy with red hair, glasses, a green headband and purple and blue swimming trunks with an orange surfboard. This was Otto Rocket.

The second kid, around the same age, had a yellow and brown striped hat on his head with a tuft of orange hair showing, with blue swimming trunks and a camera in his hands, riding on a blue surfboard. This was Otto's best friend, Maurice Rodriguez, or as his friends nickname him, "Twister". "Hang on, let me put you in focus."

"Always you and your little fame, brother." A purple haired girl with red glasses on her head, a green sport tank top and green shorts rolled her eyes. This girl is Otto's sister, Reggie Rocket, older than him by about two years. She was surfing on a purple surfboard.

"Hang on, guys, I'm trying to catch up!" A blonde haired boy with purple shorts, glasses and an orange boogieboard called as he was trying to hang on. This boy is known as the young kid of the group, Sam Dullard, though he is occasionally called, "The Squid".

"Whoa!" Twister said, trying to cling onto the camera as a wave almost washed him out.

"Try not to lose the camera!" Otto called as Otto was now doing a handstand on his surfboard... then yelped as Otto fell off the surfboard and got washed away by the wave.

Reggie, watching this, gave a slight chuckle. "Also don't do dangerous stunts that get you washed out!"

Twister gave a slight laugh as all four of them got to shore, Otto glaring at Twister as he got covered in seaweed. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Sorry, dude. I'll edit it out in post." Twister said as he turned the camera off.

Sam panted as he got up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat."

Otto smiled as he stretched. "Yeah, I had enough practice for a while. How about we break over at the Shore Shack!"

"You go on ahead, guys. I've got somewhere to be." Reggie said as she started to go off.

Twister raised an eyebrow in confusion as he asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the new arcade! I heard there's a new dancing game that's out and I want to at least try it." Reggie called as she left. "Tell Dad I'll be over at two! Bye!"

"Hurry back..." Otto called... then sighed. "New dancing game? Peh."

"Hey, what's wrong with physical activity by playing a video game for physical activity?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but have you seen it? I went over there one time and watched her dance... it wasn't anything exciting!" Otto said.

"Nothing exciting?" Twister raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he watched Reggie go into the changing rooms. "You two go on ahead, I'm going to change and walk around for a while."

"Oh... okay, Twist. We'll see you later, then?" Otto said as Twister nodded before going off to the changing rooms.

* * *

After changing, Twister was out on the road, walking until he spotted the arcade. Twister nodded, knowing that this was where Reggie was. Curious, he peeked inside and saw the fully clothed girl going up to the new dancing game as she put in a quarter. After going through a selection for a perfect song, Reggie looked ready to start playing.

Twister went inside and watched, out of mere curiosity, wondering where Reggie was going with this... it was right then and there that Reggie started moving and the arrows on the screen started going up. On the screen were also animated characters having fun, but Twister actually wasn't paying attention to the screen... he was paying more attention to Reggie. He couldn't explain why, but for some reason, he found himself attracted to the way Reggie was moving her body.

 _"She looks cute when she dances..."_ Twister's brain said... before Twister yelped.

 _"What am I doing? This is Reggie Rocket, my friend and my friend's sister! She's... uh... a very attractive girl, no doubt... but she's still a friend and my friend's sister!"_

Twister just continued watching Reggie dance as she finished up the song. Reggie smiled as the record was put up on screen.

"Beat it again!" Reggie smiled.

"That was amazing!"

Reggie yelped as she turned... and blushed as she saw Twister standing nearby. "Oh... hey Twist. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just walking down this direction, and when I saw the arcade, I knew you said you were going to be in, I got curious and... you are really good at dancing, I must say." Twister said.

"Uh... thanks..." Reggie gave a slight blush.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt your mojo..." Twister started.

"Twist, it's fine! Really. I was just surprised, that's all." Reggie said as she got up. "Do you really think I'm good at dancing?"

"Well... you're good, I can say that... I wouldn't mind having a turn at it, though..." Twister said.

"Really?" Reggie smiled as she produced a quarter from her pocket. "You want to try?"

Twister paused. "Uh... sure."

With that, Reggie put the quarter in as Twister went on the dance mat, Reggie instructing him on what to do. Both kids were talking together as if being master and pupil...

Little did anyone else know was that a man from nearby was watching the two kids at the dance machine, and as Twister was starting to use the dance machine, the man smiled.

"Interesting... yes, I think they could be worthy competitors..." The man smiled as he kept watching.

A couple minutes later, as the song ended, Twister panted as he turned to Reggie, who gave a thumbs-up. "So, I did great!"

"You did awesome!" Reggie smiled as Twister got off.

"I think both of you did pretty well..."

The two yelped as he saw the man approaching.

"Who are you?" Twister asked.

"Sorry for interrupting your little romantic moment, but I couldn't help but overhear you're interested in this game." The man smiled.

"Yeah..." Reggie started... then yelped. "Wait, romantic? You misunderstand, Twister and I aren't..."

"Good at the game? On the contrary, I think you're both great! I've been looking for a few competitors like you to compete in a tournament I'm starting up." The man said.

"Tournament?" Reggie and Twister looked up, interested.

"Oh yes. My name is Turell Blaze, or Mr. Blaze. I run contests all over Ocean Shores... and you two seem like worthy competitors for my team competition!" Mr. Blaze said.

"A, uh... team competition?" Reggie asked.

"Why not? You two make the perfect couple!" Mr. Blaze laughed. "I mean it!"

Reggie and Twister both blushed at the comment, but before either of them could argue that they weren't going out, Mr. Blaze interrupted them. "As I was saying, if you're ever interested, sign-ups are at the desk. If you go all the way and win, you'll get some special prizes."

"What types of special prizes?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, what do we get out of it?" Twister asked as both kids looked up.

"It'll be all up on the sign-in sheet, just look it over and see what you want..." Mr. Blaze said as he started going off. "I recommend you sign-up. It really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Reggie and Twister started to look at each other as Reggie raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Twist?"

"...I think that guy is a little loopy if he thinks we're dating!" Twister frowned... then paused. "I mean not that there's anything wrong with it... I think you're a really pretty girl!"

"You're sweet, Twister." Reggie blushed. "But I meant the contest. Think we should sign up?"

"Oh, the contest! Yeah, we definitely should!" Twister smiled as the two of them went to the counter as they looked over the rules and prizes.

Little did these two know was that by signing up for the contest, they were going to have new feelings for one another.

* * *

And first chapter is done! How did you like it? Hopefully, you guys will keep an eye out as I continue more of this! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Getting Some Training In

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that day, at the Ocean Shores, Otto was busy eating some chili fries as Sam was busy typing on a computer. Otto looked over as he sighed. "Do you have to bring your computer here?"

"Well, you know me, Otto! I have to make sure I get myself updated!" Sam explained.

Otto rolled his eyes. "What are you even updating for, anyway?"

"My resume for college." Sam smiled.

Otto just stared at Sam with a blank look on his face. "Dude... we haven't even graduated out of elementary school, and you're thinking about COLLEGE?"

"You never know." Sam shrugged.

Otto shook his head. "I will never get electronics..."

"Trust me, Otto, I don't understand them myself." Otto's father, Raymundo said as he came over with a soda.

"See, my dad agrees with me!" Otto gave a nod.

It was at that moment that both Twister and Reggie came in as Otto came up. "Reg, Twist, you finally got here! Where were you two?"

"At the arcade. Reggie was showing me that dancing game." Twister said.

Otto frowned. "Oh, please, that game that only girls are interested in."

"These types of dancing games can be good for boys too, if you were willing to give them a try, younger brother of mine." Reggie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Reg." Otto said. "I bet you weren't even interested..."

"Well... actually..." Twister gave a slight blush as Reggie giggled.

Otto frowned as he put his arms up in the air. "I can't believe it, my own friend, interested in a video game that only girls would like!"

"Hey, come on, Otto, don't trash Twister. It's his opinion that counts after all." Sam said.

As Twister pulled out the camera and set it down, he looked up. "That reminds me, Otto, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be off camera duty for a few days..."

"What? Why? What's so important than skateboarding or surfing, the two best sports in the whole world?" Otto frowned.

Reggie shook her head. "You know, Otto, not everything has to revolve around surfing, skateboarding or street hockey, you know. Anyway, me and Twister have entered the 'Dance Dance Team-Up' Competition as a team, and we want to spend our time practicing."

"What? You two would rather spend time at the arcade playing a dumb game than hang out on the beach or skating?" Otto glared. "Totally not cool! You know I need you, Twist!"

"Sorry, Otto, we already signed up, and... well, I want to do this." Twister said, turning to Reggie as she smiled. "We both want to."

Raymundo, overhearing, smiled as he turned. "Well, I'm throwing my support. I'm glad to see you and Twister getting into the competing spirit."

"Thanks, Dad." Reggie smiled.

Otto just rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Oh, what's the grand prize, huh? Is it a shoe shiner?"

"Well, no." Twister shook his head as he paused, trying to remember. "The grand prize for winning the Dance Dance Team Up is a new game console, hair supplies and five thousand dollars..."

Otto scoffed as Twister turned to him, laughing. "Oh, like anybody's going to want hair supplies and a vi-"

Otto's eyes widened as he looked at Twister in surprise. "FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS? Did you just say five thousand dollars?"

"Well... I think so. It did say that in the sign-up sheet." Twister explained.

Otto then started thinking as he gave a devilish grin. Reggie raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged as she turned to Raymundo. "Anyway, thanks for the support, Dad. You don't mind if me and Twist here go off alone to train, do you?"

"Of course not." Raymundo smiled as he turned to Twister. "Just... make sure she stays safe."

Twister gulped nervously as he said, "You can count on me, Mr. Rocket."

"Well, then, if you need anything, I'll be here." Raymundo smiled.

Reggie smiled. "Thanks! Come on, Twist, let's get to practice, shall we?"

Twister just nodded as he and Reggie started to leave, the two of them subconsciously holding hands. Twister was looking at Reggie for a moment, but turned away, blushing a bit.

That caught the attention of Sam as he noticed them leaving. "Hey, Otto, did you just see that just now? Twister turning his head and blushing?"

But Sam's question fell on deaf ears as Otto was starting to think. "Five thousand dollars... with that sort of money... I could buy a better skateboard, surfboard, and a new bike!"

"Otto?" Sam asked as he started waving his hands towards his face.

"Yeah... this competition is going to kick butt!" Otto said as he got up.

"Otto, where are you going?" Sam called to Otto in concern, but Otto had just left the scene as Sam sighe. "Oh brother..."

* * *

"Why are we at your place, Rocket Girl?" Twister asked as they stopped at the front of the Rocket house.

"Well, Twister, we need to know how good your skills can be." Reggie said as she picked up some chalk and drew four arrows pointing in different directions.

"Aw, come on, Reggie, it's just looking at a screen and knowing which arrow to press." Twister said.

"Oh sure, it may be that... but they could place you in the hardest difficulty! What if you miss a step somehow. What if you miss a beat?" Reggie explained. "I figure, with this set-up, we'll try and figure out the right movements."

As Reggie explained, she drew four more arrows pointing in different directions next to the other arrows as Reggie stood in the center of the four arrows. "Okay, Twister, I want you to stand on the center of the other arrows."

Twister nodded as he went over and stood in the center. "Okay, now we don't have the music yet, so let's just do a little practice in knowing how to control your body."

"Control my body?" Twister asked.

Reggie nodded. "Just imagine that arrows are coming your way. One of them is a left arrow. What do you press?"

Twister paused as he raised his left foot and stepped on the left arrow.

"Good, good! Now, a down arrow is coming. Where's down?" Reggie asked.

Twister paused nervously... before raising his right foot and pushing the down arrow. Reggie watched and smiled. "That's great, Twist! Now, an up and down arrow is coming down at the same time. What do you do?"

Twister paused... as he just pushed the up with his left foot and pushed the down on his right foot. Twister looked up at Reggie, giving a hopeful smile. Reggie paused. "Hmmm... well... we'll work on the timing of it. Just relax for now and just keep imagining the arrows... then you can do me."

"All right." Twister smiled as he and Reggie continued to do some more training. Little did these two know that they would eventually grow closer to each other...

* * *

And with that, the second chapter is finished! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
